Harry Fights Back
by donna ficfan
Summary: Harry finds out about Dumbledore hiding things from him and decides to take his life into his own hands. Angry Harry! Independent Harry!
1. The Truth

**Summary : **Harry finds out about Dumbledore hiding things from him and decides to take his life into his own hands. Angry Harry! Independent Harry!

**I do not own you do not sue.**

**Chapter One : The Truth**

It was Harry's day off from work. Harry has been working at a constrution site near by and he had developed a very good set of muscles. He now stood at 5' 9" with broad shoulders and a bronzed chest. He was in his room writing the letter that he was to send to the order every three days even though he knew that they were still fallowing him around. He knew this because of the smoke smell of Mung and the clank of Moody's leg that he heard when ever he went out of the house. He was still furious at Dumbledore about hiding the prophecy and telling him to quit his job after he got it 'For your own good' as Dumbledore put it. Harry had just sent his letter with Hedwig when he heard a crash down stairs. He went down stairs with his wand out and saw Aunt Petunia sitting on the floor crying. The phone was off the hook and it looked like Harry's Aunt had heard some bad news. He put his wand away and walked down the rest of the stairs. Harry helped Pitunia up and led her to the sofa where he got her to sit down. He sat with her and rubbed her back untill she calmed down. "What is wrong?" Harry asked.

Petunia took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes. "I went to the store to get groceries but I did not have enough bank notes to pay for them. So I pulled out a credit card. The store said that it was over. I tried with all of them. They were all over. So I got what I could and came home. I just had a word with the bank. They said that our account is in the red. When I asked them about my husbands work check they said that he has not got one since his severance pay. Vernon lost his job and he did not tell me. What are we going to do now?" Petunia asked.

Harry thought about this new predicament that his family was in and had an idea. "Aunt Petunia, if you can get me to London, I can take care of this but Uncle Vernon can not find out about my helping with this problem. I do not wish to deal with him if he finds out about somethings my parents did for me before they died. Can you keep this secret?" Harry asked. Petunia nodded and got the keys to the car. They got into the car and Petunia turned it over and headed to London.

When they got to London Harry directed them to the Leaky Cauldron and had Petunia park the car near by. He led Petunia to the Leaky Cauldron and got her through the pub and into the back. He tapped the bricks to open the portal to Diagon Alley. Petunia looked around at all the shops that sold nothing but wizarding gear as Harry led her to the bank. "This is Gringotts. It is the wizaring bank so do not be alarmed by the people that run this bank. I have an account here and I will see what I can do for my family. Remember that Vernon can not know about this." Harry said as he led his aunt into the bank and up to the first open teller. "Griphook it is nice to see you again." Harry said to the goblin teller.

"Ah.. Lord Potter are you here for the will reading" Griphook asked.

"Will reading. What will reading?" Harry asked.

"That would be Sirius Orion Black's Will that is being read today. You were notified two weeks ago by a Gringotts owl that it will be read today in five minutes." Griphook said.

"I can assure you that I got no such letter, come to think of it I have not received any mail this summer. Griphook could you lead me to the will reading?" Harry asked.

"Of course Lord Potter. This way." Griphook said as he led Harry and his aunt to one of the doors around the lobby of the bank and down the hall.

"Griphook can you do something for me, sence I did not receive the letter about the will reading." Harry asked.

"Yes Lord Potter as long as it has to do with the bank I can do what ever you ask." Griphook said.

"Thank you Griphook. Can you get a copy of all the letters that Gringotts has sent to me over the years and tell me why you are calling me lord." Harry said.

"Of course I can get a copy of all the letters that you were sent and I am calling you lord because you received you signet ring two years ago from Dumbledore." Griphook said.

"My signet ring. Does it look like I have my Signet Ring." Harry said as he held out his hands for Griphook to look at. "I am rather upset. Not only have I not been informed about the will reading but it seems that Dumbledore has my signet ring and has not given it to me. Griphook along with those letters can you also have the books of my account checked into and see if you can find out about my signet ring." Harry asked.

"Yes Lord Potter I will have your accounts checked and I will find out about you signet ring myself." Griphook said.

"Accounts! How many accounts do I have?" Harry asked.

"You are the heir of one of the oldest and welthiest families in the wizarding world, Lord Potter. You have quite afew accounts and your account manager should have told you about them as he taught you how to manage the accounts yourself." Griphook said.

"Griphook who is my account manager?" Harry asked.

"That would be Dumbledore, sir." Griphook said.

Harry stopped and took several deep breaths as he tried to get himself back in control. "Griphook I have not been taught by Dumbledore anything to do with banking or being the heir of a wizarding family. Griphook this might be a little strange but can you be my account manager?" Harry asked.

This time it was Griphook's turn to stop and when he turned around to look at Harry he could see that Harry was serious about the request. "Lord Potter I would be honored to be named your account manager if you are sure about hiring a goblin to do this." Griphook said.

"Griphook I am not like other wizards. I personal could care less about the species of a person but if they can do the job asked of them and I have asked if you can do the job asked of you. If you do not feel that you can then just say so and I will find someone that can." Harry stated.

"I can do the job Lord Potter. I will be your accout manager." Griphook said.

"Thank you Griphook and please call me Harry." Harry said as he shook Griphook's hand.

"Very well Harry shall we get to the will reading." Griphook said and Harry nodded. They got to a door that was not completely closed and heard through the crack. "I am sorry to inform you that Harry said that he was unable to come to the reading." the voice of a person that Harry easily recognized as Dumbledore said. Just then Harry pushed open the door with a crash.

"I could have told you that I was able to come if I was informed of the reading. Griphook if everybody is here could you seal this room untill after the will is read and deal with the things that we talked about on the way here. I wish to have it all finished by the time that the reading is finished with." Harry said angrily.

"Of course Lord Potter." Griphook said with a smile as he closed the doors and sealed them. Harry looked around the room at who was there. He saw the Weasleys and Hermione there sitting at one end of the room. There was an empty chair beside them that he figured was for Dumbledore and sitting beside the chair was Hagrid and then Remus. At the other end of the room sat Narcissa Malfoy. Sitting beside her was Severus and beside him was Tonks. Then there were two empty chairs and then Draco sat in a chair. The last chair was right in front of him that was between Remus and Draco. Harry went and sat down in the chair between Draco and Remus and motioned to his aunt to sit in the only empty chair since Harry saw that the chair right next to Draco had a small child in it. The child was a cute little girl with golden white pigtails, slightly pointed ears, and pure green eyes. Her face was like a cherub and she was holding Draco's hand like a lifeline as she looked around her at all the strange people.

"Hello What is your name?" Harry asked the little girl. The girl looked frightened, she bit her lower lip and looked to Draco. Draco nodded his head at the girl and she looked at Harry.

"Angel. I am this many old." Angel said as she held up four fingers. "I like your pretty colours. They as pretty as Uncle Dragon's colours. Not all the colours here pretty but most are. Why she not have colours. The baby have colours but she does not. Why?' Angel asked.

Harry looked between Angel and aunt Petunia and asked "Baby?"

"I found out this morning that I am pregnant. What does she mean by colours?" Petunia asked.

"I am not sure but if I am right in assumeing. Angel does everybody here have colours but her?" Harry asked Angel while pointing at Petunia. Angel looked around the room and nodded. "It seems that my new cousin is magical. The colours that Angel sees is magic." Harry said bemused.

"Magic! But how no one in ether of our families is magical but your mother. How could I have a magical child?" Petunia said.

"Aunt Petunia. My mother was your younger sister, right." Harry said as Petunia nodded. "This is your second child, right." Harry said as Petunia nodded again. "I am going to have the goblins run a few magical blood tests on you and if I am correct then My mother was only the first magical child born into a magicaly denied family. Your second child will be the second one born into our family for who knows how long. I promiss to take care of all of you and my cousin to the best of my ablities. Ok." Harry said and Petunia nodded looking relieved.

Just as Harry fininshed speaking to his aunt the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard comeing from behind him. When Harry turned around he saw the lady that Dubledore was talking with when he came in. She was about 5' 6" with a slight build, brown hair, and blue eyes. "Hello Mr. Potter my name is Margret Zabini. I am the Solicitor that Sirius Orion Black hired to write up his will. I am very glad that you were able to come today since Mr. Black has some provisions in his will that you have to be at the reading to get or they would have been nullified. I will need to talk to you in privet after the main reading. I have a office set aside to deal with that business. So if everybody can settle down we will begin." Margret said. As evrybody got settled Harry felt a strange sensation comeing from Draco. When Harry finally figured out that Draco was in pain he also realised that the child was blocking some of the pain. Harry then realised that Angel was not fully human. The eyes and ears Angel was one of the Sidhe, the people that most humans call Elves not like house elves but true Elves, and she was trying to help Draco with his pain. Harry was going to have to find out what happened to cause Draco that much pain but it would have to wait until after the will reading. Harry then noticed that he was starting to see colours around the people in the room and he was helping Angel with Draco's pain. Could he be Sidhe like Angel, Harry had to find out but he had to wait untill after the reading.

**Next Chapter : Comes Out**

**Please Review!**


	2. Comes Out

Just as Harry fininshed speaking to his aunt the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard comeing from behind him. When Harry turned around he saw the lady that Dubledore was talking with when he came in. She was about 5' 6" with a slight build, brown hair, and blue eyes. "Hello Mr. Potter my name is Margret Zabini. I am the Solicitor that Sirius Orion Black hired to write up his will. I am very glad that you were able to come today since Mr. Black has some provisions in his will that you have to be at the reading to get or they would have been nullified. I will need to talk to you in privet after the main reading. I have a office set aside to deal with that business. So if everybody can settle down we will begin." Margret said. As evrybody got settled Harry felt a strange sensation comeing from Draco. When Harry finally figured out that Draco was in pain he also realised that the child was blocking some of the pain. Harry then realised that Angel was not fully human. The eyes and ears Angel was one of the Sidhe, the people that most humans call Elves not like house elves but true Elves, and she was trying to help Draco with his pain. Harry was going to have to find out what happened to cause Draco that much pain but it would have to wait until after the will reading. Harry then noticed that he was starting to see colours around the people in the room and he was helping Angel with Draco's pain. Could he be Sidhe like Angel, Harry had to find out but he had to wait untill after the reading.

**I do not own you do not sue**

**Chapter Two : Comes Out**

Margret Zabini got all the documents together and looked up at all the people there. "All right. Please do not interupt untill after the will is completely read." Margret said as she started to read out loud.

**Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black**

**I, Sirius Orion Black, being of mostly sound mind and body do hearby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. If you are reading this then I kicked the bucket, took a long walk off a short pier, I died. I know some of you are sad that I passed away but I am not. I am back with my very good friends and those left behind do not be sad for me. Have a party in my honor, actually I demand a party in my name, just make sure that there are lots of pranks. Now I better make like Santa and give all this stuff away.**

**To Hermione Granger, I bequeath 5000 Galleons with the condition that she can not use it to buy books. I also bequeath the Black library to her.**

**To the Weasleys, I bequeath 1.5 million Galleons for taking care of my godson and giving him a family.**

**To the Weasley children, I bequeath 5000 Galleons to each of you that came to the reading. I also bequeath The Marauder's Book of Pranks to Gred and Forge my favorite pranksters.**

**To Snivellius, I mean Severus Snape, I bequeath 15,000 Galleons for the stuff I did as a youth and say sorry for my actions. I hope that you can forgive me my youth.**

**To Rubeus Hagrid, I bequeath 2500 Galleons for being a friend to my godson.**

**To Remus Lupin, my friend and fellow Marauder, I bequeath 1.5 million Galleons and wish for you to take care of my godson. Teach him what I can not Moony.**

**To Nymphadora Tonks, I bequeath 15,000 Galeons as the only member of my family that I can stand.**

**To Draco Malfoy, I bequeath 15,000 Galleons if he leaves his fathers influance and starts to look around him.**

**To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave what you get up to my Heir. The new Lord Black.**

**To Albus Dumbledore, the only thing I leave you is a piece of my mind. You locked me up in that house. You left my godson in the dark and did not teach him about his heiritage or of the wizarding world. For shame Dumbledore, You will have to ask the new Lord Black about useing that place for your club. If he is not willing to allow it you will have to find a new place for your meetings.**

"That concludes the reading of Sirius Orion Black's Will. I will now have to talk to Harry James Potter in private. If you will come this way Mr. Potter." Margret said as she headed to a door in the back of the room.

Harry got up and started to head for the door. "Harry can I talk with you." Dumbledore asked but Harry just kept walking. "Harry please." Dumbledore said. Harry did not even turn around. "Harrry"Dumbledore said as he grabbed Harry's arm. Harry flexed his arm to break Dumbledore's hold and yanked his arm out of Dumbledore's hand. Harry kept walking untill he passed through the door. Margret Zabini closed the door and warded it so no one could enter. Harry turned to Margret Zabini and looked at her.

"Mr. Potter you have been named Mr. Black's only full Heir. That means that you are the new Lord Black. With the title comes afew things that Sirius set up for you. One of those things is this, Emancipation Papers, all you have to do is sign at the X and you will be an adult in the eyes of the law. After you sign the papers then I have to give you a blood test to see if you can become the next Lord Black, there are some things that have to be done in a certain way, and this is one of them. If you can become the next Lord Black then I get a witness and you put this ring on, It is the Signet Ring of the Black family, a simple spell is recited and you will be Lord Black. Do you understand everything that I have said." Margret asked.

"Yes I understand. Sirius set it up so even if I can not be the next Lord Black I will still be an adult in the eyes of the law. That is a Marauder for you. If I can not be the next Lord Black who will be?" Harry asked

"Oh.. That would be Draco Malfoy. If you can not be then Draco Malfoy is the closest male relative to Sirius that can be the new Lord Black." Margret said. Harry grabbed a quill and signed his name on the line. Then Margret Zabini took out a pensive like bowl and a silver dagger. She had Harry hold his hand over the bowl and slashed open the palm of his hand with the silver dagger. After some blood dropped into the bowl she healed his hand. After afew moments a piece of parchment appeared Ms. Zabini picked it up and read it. "I will need to do one more test Mr. Potter. If you could remove your glasses this will not take long."Ms. Zabini said. Harry took off his glasses and Ms. Zabini waved her wand at him while muttering a spell. Harrry felt a unusual sensation run over his skin and heard Ms. Zabini gasp. Harry also felt a different magic trying to stop the magic from Ms. Zabini. Harry felt along the line of unkown magic and realized that it was coming from Dumbledore. It was some sort of magic removing or suppressing spell that Dumbledore had him under. Harry was inraged at this, if Dumbledore wanted his magic that bad then he would give him it, Harry sent an overload of magic down the spell link. A scream came from the other room.

"Now what was that spell about and why can I see you without my glasses on?" Harry asked. Ms. Zabini opened her mouth then closed it and handed Harry the parchment. Harry read the parchment.

**Results of Ennobleing Blood Test**

**Blood sample comes from one with blood of noble family**

**- Potter**

**- Evens**

**- Yangsidhe**

**Blood sample can become ennobled to other house if requested.**

Harry was puzzled with what he read. His mother's line was magical but everybody said she was a muggleborn. Of course, Aunt Petunia's child, He almost forgot about the blood tests he wanted to get for her. "Well it seems that I can be Sirius' heir but what is Yangsidhe and why is it part of my family?" Harry asked.

"You do not know! Who is your history professor? Oh...Binns. Is he still on the goblin revolts. Fine I will tell you a shorter version of history. Please do not interupt. Several millennia ago we, the wizarding world, had an Emperor. The Empirial line was called Yangsidhe. About Two Thousand years ago the Empirial line disappeared. Untill now, You are the first of that line found in two thousand years. the most unusual thing about this line is that it can only be passed down through the female. It is unfortunate that your mother died before she could give you a sister but you are not without the ability to continue the line yourself. You are a male Procreator, which means that you can have a child if you... you know." Ms. Zabini said.

"I rather not ... do that. My aunt is pregnant if what you said is true then she is also carrying Yangsidhe blood. The child that she is carrying could continue the blood line. We just have to find out if it is a boy or girl. If it is a boy then I will do my duty to the line and ...do it. It will not be easy since most people see the scar first and not me. After this gets out it will be even harder to find someone that will see me and not my scar or rank."Harry said.

"They will probably be to interested in your ears. Very nice points by the way."Ms. Zabini said. Harry waved his hand and a full length mirror appeared. When Harry looked into the mirror he saw a young man looking back at him. The young man had long black hair, green eyes without any white showing, and pointed ears. 'Yangsidhe are a variant of Sidhe. I am like Angel and not like her at all.' Harry thought when he looked at himself. He touched his ear and realized that he could not hide them with his hair since they pointed above his hair line. He waved his hand and his hair went into a topknot. He looked at his clothes and decided to change them. So he waved his hand and found himself in a formal kimono with dragons on it.

"Hm.. Well it is not what I thought when I wanted to change but it is ok. Ms. Zabini can we continue with the will then could you go to Hogwarts and get Madam Pomfrey. She is the only Healer that I know and I do not wish for someone that I do not know to find out about my cousin's gender."Harry asked.

"Of course, Your Highness, I will be happy to do as You asked." Ms. Zabini said as she curtsied. She summoned the witness from another room and had Harry put the ring on his left ring finger. They chanted a spell and the ring shrank onto Harry's finger. Harry signed on the lines that he was told to and they were done. Harry and Ms. Zabini opened the door and went out into the first room.

_the Main room just after the door closed_

Dumbledore headed to the door that Harry went through. "Not another step, Dumbledore, or I may have to do something that I will regret latter." Remus said as he moved to put himself between the door and Dumbledore.

"Step aside Mr. Lupin. Harry is about to make a big mistake and I will stop him before that happens." Dumbledore said trying to pass Remus.

"Dumbledore Sit Down! If Harry makes a mistake he will live with it. I have already seen one of my friends die because of Your mistake, not Harrys and I will not allow you to interfere in this." Remus said as his eyes bled to amber and he stared Dumbledore down. Dumbledore went and sat down hoping that what he feared would not happen and Harry would not find out the truth.

'So the Werewolf has a backbone. I guess that being able to buy Wolf's Bane potion will give him something and now that he does not need the old man to get his potion he is taking a stand.' Draco thought. Draco was so tired after last night, he had not had time to get healing potions for his wounds. His mother was here, he had not seen her since the train, why did she do that why? He did not have an answer and she just kept looking at her watch. Angel was watching everything with interest and kept looking at Harry's aunt. Draco motioned for her to do what ever she wished and she went to sit in the woman's lap, Petunia that was her name. Angel looked into her eyes and said "You do have colours. They in there. Do you want me make them come out? I can."

**Next Chapter : And sets you free**

Thanks to all my reviewers. _athenakitty_ you will have to read the next chapter for your answer. _jbfritz_ I hope this is up to your standard. _HarrySlytherin son_ Thanks. _dave-gerecke_ I hope you liked this chapter. _Imill123_ Thanks. _Itsnotmyduty_ Thanks. _Natasha-Li_ Thanks. _alen_ This will not be Slash. _frozenwands_ Thanks.

**Please Review!**


	3. And Sets You Free

'So the Werewolf has a backbone. I guess that being able to buy Wolf's Bane potion will give him something and now that he does not need the old man to get his potion he is taking a stand.' Draco thought. Draco was so tired after last night, he had not had time to get healing potions for his wounds. His mother was here, he had not seen her since the train, why did she do that why? He did not have an answer and she just kept looking at her watch. Angel was watching everything with interest and kept looking at Harry's aunt. Draco motioned for her to do what ever she wished and she went to sit in the woman's lap, Petunia that was her name. Angel looked into her eyes and said "You do have colours. They in there. Do you want me make them come out? I can."

**I do not own you do not sue.**

**Chapter Three : And sets you free**

"I do not know. It may be to late for me to have magic. I may be to old." Petunia said.

"Actually, it will be easier on you if you have magic. The birth of a magical child can cause problems for nonmagical parents. If Angel can give you access to your magic then it will be easier to carry and give birth to your new child." Draco said to Petunia. Petunia looked pensive for a moment and nodded to Angel. Angel put her hands on the sides of Petunia's face, looked deep into her eyes, and kissed her forehead. The moment that Angel kissed Petunia, Petunia started to glow, Angel quickly got off Petunia's lap and Petunia got up. Petunia closed her eyes and the glow spread over her body. Her hair lengthened and turned pure white that seemed to glow from within. She no longer appeared bony but was still very skinny and her ears grew to points. She stood up straight and took a deep breath. Then her eyes opened to green pools without whites. 'She looks so much like Angel but with pointier ears.' Draco thought as he looked at the ethereal being before him in awe.

"Why are you in pain child?" Petunia asked Draco.

"Pain! What pain? He has been staying with you, Severus, he was suppose to be with you." Narcissa asked worried as she looked to Severus. Severus shook his head and lifted his eyebrow. "Then you have been living out of your vault. Right?" Narcissa said turning to Draco with worry in her eyes.

Draco turned to his mother with understanding in his eyes. "You...you did not know. Father made me close out my vault before school started. He said that I would get it back after school if I did what that Hag, Umbridge, said. I just want to know Why?" Draco said to his mother.

Narcissa looked at her watch and said to Draco "Just alittle longer and I will tell you everything. I promiss." Draco looked into his mother's eyes and nodded. "How... how have you been living if your vault was closed? Why did you not go to your godfather? He would have taken care of you." Narcissa asked.

"After I got out of St. Mungo's, I went to the bank, to find you. I was almost certain that you were there. When I got there they told me. I did not have enough to take the Knight Bus or to Floo over to my godfather. So I started to walk over. On my way I was attacked. When they were finished they through money at me and left. It was alot of money and I am a Malfoy. The next day I meet Candy, Angel's Mother, and she kept me for making mistakes in the muggle world. I did not have time to get the healing potions this morning before the reading." Draco said with tears in his eyes. Narcissa held onto Draco and had tears streaming from her eyes.

"I am So Sorry. I did not know and felt that, just incase, you needed to be able to deny fore knowledge of what I was going to do." Nacissa said. Just then a scream ripped through the room. Everybody turned to the scream and saw that Dumbledore looked like he had just been through a fire.

"It seems that You have just found out what happens to people that get on the wrong side of my Nephew. Now you know to not have spells on Harry. As for you child, hold still and I will heal you." Petunia said as she turned from Dumbledore to Draco. Petunia held her hands over Draco's head and Draco started to glow. Draco relaxed as the pain fled and his wounds closed.

Draco took a deep breath and said "Thank you." with a bow. Draco motioned Angel over and got her into his lap so she could see everything without getting in the way. Everybody turned to the door as they heard it being opened. Harry re-entered the main room and looked around. He was wearing a pure white kimono with gold dragons on it. He also had pointed ears and green eyes just like his aunt. As harry was opening his mouth to speak the main doors opened.

Six goblins came in, three of them were carrying little pillows with a ring on each of them. Two of them were carrying stacks of paper and Griphook was leading them into the room. As the goblins came into the room, Ms. Zabini left to do what she was asked to do. "Griphook, have you finished the task that I asked you to do?" Harry asked.

"Not completely, Most Noble, but this could not wait." Griphook said to Harry with a bow. He then motioned to two goblins with him and went over to Draco and said "Draco Malfoy, Your father has been unable to continue in his duty as the Lord Malfoy for over a month. As your family papers state, if a present Lord can not continue in his duties due to Illness, Incapacitation, or Incarceration for a month or more then the next legal heir must become Lord. Do you feel that you are capible to take up the Lordship?" Griphook asked Draco.

Draco sat up straight and said "Yes I am able to take up the mantal of Lord Malfoy." Griphook motioned for the two with him to step forward. Draco took the Malfoy Family Signet Ring off the pillow and put it on his right ring finger where it shrank to fit. Draco then took the quill offered and started to sign the papers that the other goblin held. After he was finished signing all the papers he looked at the ring on his hand and said "This was why. Mother I think you have something that belongs in the Malfoy family vaults. If you could return it."

"Of course, my son. Griphook there is somethings at this address that belong in the Malfoy family vaults. If you could have it retrieved and put back, Thank you." Narcissa said as she handed over a piece of paper.

"After we are finished here I shall have it dealt with, Mrs. Malfoy."Griphook said then turned to Harry. "Most Noble, We were able to find your family ring and all of the letters that you should have recieved over the years in Dumbledore's private chambers. We were also notified about the blood test that you just had and brought the Signet Ring of the Evens family. You are the first magical male of that line in over two hundred years. If you could put the rings on your right hand. You will be the soul heir of Three Very Old and Powerful families." Griphook said to Harry. Griphook motioned to the two goblins with pillows to step forward. Harry took the Potter family ring and put it on his ring finger. Then he took the Evens family ring and put it on his pinky right next to the Potter ring. They both shrank to fit. Harry then got a quill and started to sign all the papers that the last goblin held out for him.

"Ouch... It seems that I am doing nothing but signing my name today. Now that that is done, Narcissa come over here please." Harry said as he motioned for Narcissa Malfoy to come to him. Narcissa got up and went over to Harry. "One of the papers that I signed today was the disolution of your marrage. Sirius wished for you to be out of the arrangement that your parents set up for you. You are now Ms. Black and under my protection. I find this rather distressing that one of my family would throw away hers but if it is your wish then so be it." Harry said to Narcissa.

"Not my family, my Lord, just the person that my parents forced me to marry. I love my son very much but the person that gave him to me was a monster. My son might have grown up in his house and been his heir but I raised him and loved him and he is My Son not that mans." Narcissa said to Harry. Harry raised his eyebrow and looked between Draco and Narcissa.

"My mother can stay at Malfoy Manor. I know she loves me very much and I do not wish for her to have to deal with any problems that the separation will cause her. She will be safe with me." Draco said. Harry nodded just as Ms. Zabini was coming in with Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, It is nice to see you out side of the hospital wing. Did Ms. Zabini tell you why you were asked to come here?" Harry asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded and headed over to Petunia.

"Mrs. Dursley I am a mediwitch. I have been asked to do a test on you that will tell us the gender of your child. I can also tell you when you will give birth if you like?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Petunia thought about it and inclind her head at Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and waved it at Petunia's abdomen. A purple light showed. Madam Pomfrey did the same spell two more times with the same reasults.

"What that mean?" Angel asked Madam Pomfrey while pointing to the purple light.

"Well little one it means that Mrs. Dursley is going to have twins. She is going to have a boy and a girl on the sixteenth of March. Congratulations Mrs. Dursley." Madam Pomfrey said. Petunia had the deer in the headlights look on her face as she put her hand on her abdomen.

"Madam Pomfrey we will need a personal healer for my aunt and I do not think that you will be able to do it. Do you know some one trust worthy that can take care of my cousins?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I know someone that can take this case. He was a healer at St. Mungo's during the first war with He-who-must-not-be-named. He had a break down after seeing so many die. I am certain that he would be able to help and be able to help himself at the same time. I can contact him after I leave here and get him over to you." Pomfrey said.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. If you can bring him to number four, Privet Drive. I will be taking my aunt home soon." Harry said. Madam Pomfrey nodded as she headed out of the room. Harry then turned to Ms. Zabini. "With this news does it mean that I do not have to be Emperor?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You will have to take the title of Lord Regent though but you are off the hook with the ... you know." Ms. Zabini said.

"Thank god. I have afew things that I came to the bank to take care of but... Griphook can I talk with you in private? After I have finished with this we can go home Aunt Petunia." Harry said. When Griphook came over Harry took him into a corner of the room and started to talk in whispers.

"Mother when we go home I will be bringing Angel and Candy with us. Candy is a muggle. So you will have to behave around her and Angel will have all the things that she needs." Draco said to his mother as he hugged Angel. Angel looked up and smiled at Ms. Black.

"Of course son. I will be on my best behavior for your friend and this prefect little angel. That she named aptly Angel. The house elves will absolutly love her. They will spoil her rotten." Narcissa said as she ran her hand through Angel's hair.

"We go home." Angel said to Draco.

"Yes. We go home. Now that the family money is going back in the vault we can go home. I guess that father was unable to buy his way out of prison without money. His friends do not work on credit after all." Draco said with a tear in his eye and a slight chuckling in his voice. They got up and headed to the door.

"Draco." Harry said as they were headed out. Draco and his family stopped and turned to Harry. "Remember that you and your family are part of my family. If you ever need anything just ask. Family is very imoprtant to me. I do not wish to find out that you needed something and did not ask, understand." Harry said to Draco. Draco nodded. "Do you know who Angel's father is?" Harry asked.

"No, Lord Regent, I do not. Considering the line of work Candy has been in and I ... was in. There is no way to find out but I am going to take them in to my house. If they need could they come to you as well." Draco said.

"Of course they can. I will see you latter at school, Draco. May you have a pleasant summer, at least what is left of it. Come Aunt Petunia everything is done here and I wish to get home before Uncle Vernon gets home. We will have to have along talk with him. Good Day." Harry said as he held out his arm for Petunia to take and they left the room.

**Next Chapter : The Talk**

Thanks to all my reviewers. _bandqsecurtiyaw_ Thank you for your two wonderful reviews. _Darkepyon_ I hope this chapter is more to your liking. _DragonFoxx_ Thank you for your review. _Ministress of Craziness_ I hope this is soon enough for you. _jbfritz_ I am trying to update as soon as my muse lets me. _captuniv_ I hope I answered your qustions in this chapter. _cey_ thank you for your review. _Sheree_ Thank you for your review.

**Please Review!**


	4. The Talk

"Of course they can. I will see you latter at school, Draco. May you have a pleasant summer, at least what is left of it. Come Aunt Petunia everything is done here and I wish to get home before Uncle Vernon gets home. We will have to have along talk with him. Good Day." Harry said as he held out his arm for Petunia to take and they left the room.

**I do not own you do not sue.**

**Chapter Four : The Talk**

_Back at Privet Drive_

The car pulled into the garage. After the garage door closed both occupants got out. Harry went to the trunk and started to pull out crates full of paper and Petunia went inside the house. When all the crates were out of the trunk Harry started to move them into the house. After Harry had all the crates in the house he looked at the time, it was Four in the afternoon.

"Aunt, Vernon said that he would take the bus today right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, When I told him that I needed to go to the doctor and get groceries he told me to take the car. He should be back in two hours if he is still trying to pretend that he has his job. Why did he hide this from us?" Petunia asked as she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Vernon is a proud man. For what ever reason he lost his job he is still a proud man. He most likely thought that he could find another job before anybody found out. He is much like the yangsidhe in that, family is everything to him, you chose well in your mate. Hopefully he can overcome his dislike of magic and accept his family now. If not then I will take care of our family as is our way." Harry said to Petunia.

"So the collective memory of the yangsidhe is comeing back to you. Once the shock wore off from this morning I started to wonder why you were being so nice. Then that child removed the curse block on me and I knew. We are yangsidhe and family is everything to us. It is the duty of the head of the family to protect the family. Right now you are the head of the family. My actions of the past I..." Petunia said and was interupted by Harry.

"What is past is past. You did not have access to the memories and I only had a vague feeling about them. The spell Dumbledore had me under could have done so much more damage then it did. What is done is done though. Now we go on." Harry said.

"Of course, Lord, what of your job?" Petunia asked.

"I am certain they can find someone else to clean up the construction site. It is not like a person has to understand more then how to use a wheelbarrow and a shovel. I only got the job so I could get out of the house and now I have more improtant things to do. Like sort through all these papers. Griphook said that he put folders of my properties in here somewhere." Harry said as he started to look through the crates.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Petunia asked.

"Not really. How about you call the Polkiss house and see if Dudley is there. He should be home when Vernon gets here. He has just as much right to know about this as anyother, if not more since it will affect him to." Harry said. Petunia nodded and went to phone around for Dudley. Harry looked around at the kitchen, his crates in the corner, dinner still had to be made, and his aunt would be on bed rest soon. Harry thought about how he was going to deal with all of this, of course, "Dobby!"

Harry was suddenly tackled around the knees. "Mr. Harry Potter, Sir. You called Dobby and Dobby here." Dobby said. "What can Dobby do for Mr. Harry...Sidhe." Dobby said when he looked at Harry. Dobby's ears dropped and his eyes grew wide.

"Dobby, I am a yangsidhe, not sidhe. Do not fear me, please. How have you and the other children of water been?" Harry asked.

"We have been fine, young child of fire. Why have you asked me here?" Dobby asked.

"I need aid. Would you and your chosen be willing to help me?" Harry asked.

"You will follow the old ways?" Dobby asked. Harry nodded. "I will get Winky. We should be here shortly." Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said as Dobby popped out of the room. Harry waved his hand at the table and the things for the bonding ceremony of fire and water appeared. Two candles appeared at the ends of the table with two bowls between them. All that was needed was one other person for the ceremony. Harry went to get Petunia.

"Thank You!" Petunia said as she hung up the phone. "Dudley was at the Polkiss house. He will be home in about fifteen minutes." Petunia said to Harry.

"Good. We will have time to do the ceremony before he gets home." Harry said as he led Petunia into the kitchen.

"Ceremony? What... Oh, the ceremony of bonding. You have invited children of water into our house. Thank you. I will change into formal wear." Petunia said. She waved her hand and changed into a formal kimono that had four layers. The inner layer was peach, then ice blue, then lavender, and the top layer was lilac. Her obi was royal purple and her outer layer had a crane and water lily motif on it in gold. She waved her hand at her hair and it went up into a bun with gold and silver combs in it. As she finished two pops were heard.

Dobby and Winky arrived. Dobby had changed out of his collection of socks and hats into a formal kimono in aqua green with a harbor motif in foam white. Winky had changed out of the dress that she got from Crouch to dismiss her into a two layer formal kimono. The inner layer was sea blue and the outer layer was sea green with a reed motif in foam white. Both parties bowed to eachother and went to the table. Harry and Petunia took their places by the candles while Dobby and Winky took their places by the bowls. Ten minutes latter the completely silent ceremony was complete. Harry talked with Dobby and Winky about their duties to his family and asked Dobby to warn the tjisidhe of Malfoy Manor about Angel. Just as Dobby went to Malfoy Manor the door opened and Dudley came home.

When Dudley saw his mother and cousin he freaked. It took several minutes to calm him down but once calmed they all sat in the living room and talked about everything that happened that day. Over the course of an hour they talked about the doctor's appointment, the grocer's, Diagon Alley, The Will, and Angel. After that Dudley came to accept the changes and started to ask question about his yangsidhe heiritage. They answered his questions as well as they could. Then they settled down to wait for Vernon to come home.

At six o'clock the door opened and Vernon came in. "I am home. I have had a hard day at work today." said Vernon from the hall.

"Oh.. Really?" Petunia said from the living room. Vernon stopped taking his coat off when he heard her speak.

"Uncle, please join us?" Harry said from the living room.

"I can explain!" Vernon said.

'WE are all ears in here." Dudley said from the living room. Vernon realised that they had found out. He finished taking off his coat and went into the living room.

"What have you done to my family, Freak" Vernon yelled.

"You married into My family. Aunt Petunia was very upset this morning when she found out that you lost your job. You said that you could explain. After you tell us how you lost your job I will tell you about all this." Harry said to Vernon while indicating his ears.

"You had better. The depression happened. They had to cut back. They cut the workforce down to a quarter of what it was. Over half the management went, I was the last to be fired. It was between me and the bosses son and he is still there. I thought that with my qualifications I would be able to get a new job fast. I have been looking for the last month and a half. I am so sorry that I did not tell you earlier." Vernon said to the room.

"I guess it is now my turn..." Harry said and over the next half an hour explained everything to Vernon.

"So your yangshe and a half she took a curse block off my wife, and my future children are the king and queen of the magical world. And to top it off the person that was suppose to teach you how to deal with all the business stuff that you own did not teach you." Vernon said after Harry finished talking.

"Yes that pretty well sums up what I said. Umh.. If you can not say Sidhe then you can just say Elves. We are Fire Elves, Winky there is a Water Elf, and Angel, the girl I told you about, is a Sky Elf, half Sky Elf. Now Winky what is it?" Harry said to Vernon and Winky.

"The Healer is at the door. Should I let him in?" Winky asked.

"Yes Winky. I took the liberty of hiring a personal Healer for Aunt Petunia." Harry said.

"That is good. How about we have supper and then we can talk about your learning business management." Vernon said as he got up from his chair.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said as he also got up and helped Petunia up from her seat. They went into the dining room and met the Healer. He introduced himself as Healer Cormwell and insisied on doing an exam of Petunia. After three minutes he confirmed everything that Madam Pomfrey had said and informed them that he was quite happy to take the position of personal Healer to Petunia. They all sat down and ate supper. After they had finished eating Harry and Vernon went into the living room and started to go through all the paperwork that Harry had brought back from the bank. They found personal letters from Harry's friends, printouts from muggle companies that Harry owned or had large investments in, deeds to properties that Harry handed to Petunia after checking them, and copies of Sirius' Will and The Potter's Will. When Harry saw this he was out raged. It took everybody there to calm him down enough to find out what got him so mad. When they asked Harry just handed them the Potter's Will tho read.

They read the will and were shocked and out raged themselves. "According to this we were not to meet untill you turned eleven, after your first year. You were suppose to stay with one of those people at the will reading or your godfather. That man that put you with us knew about this and still went against your parents wishes. What should we do about this?" Petunia aksed.

"He knows where we live. We will be moving in the morning. I can use magic now so I will shrink all the stuff in the house. Aunt Petunia look through all those deeds and pick one. That will be our new home. Thankfully Vernon lost his job, so Dumbledore can not find us by following him home from work and Dudley will not be going back to Smeltings. I will have him enrolled in Eton by September. Now if you all do not mind I have some letters to write." Harry said to everybody in the room.

"Of course." Everybody said. Petunia went over to the stack of deeds and started to look through them. Vernon kept sorting out the papers, finding more deeds and personal letters. Dudley went to his room and started to sort out his stuff. Healer Cormwell went into the kitchen to talk to Winky and Dobby about special diets for Petunia and Dudley. Harry took out ink, quill, and parchment and started to write letters to his friends explaining to them why he did not write them sooner. He also looked through the Potter's Will and started to write to the people that were to get something from it. He found the needed deeds that were to go to other people and, after copying the will, he placed the letters in envelopes. He called Hedwig to him and sent the letters out.

"I have found a property that willl suit our needs." Petunia said.

"Lets see." Harry said holding out his hand for the deed. Petunia handed over the deed and Harry looked it over. "Hm... Yes this will do. You picked a Manor that has quite afew wards already in place and Dumbledore would not know about this place. Thank you aunt. Healer Cormwell could you come out here please." Harry said.

"Yes Harry what do you need?" Cormwell asked.

"Do you know where this is?" Harry asked as he handed over the deed.

"Yes this is the old Evens Manor. It is right next to Malfoy Manor." Healer Cormwell said.

"That is where we are moving to in the morning. Now it is late so everybody that needs more then two hours of rest better get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow." Harry said and everybody went to their beds.

_Malfoy Manor - six o'clock p.m_

The Kight Bus dropped off four people at the enterance gates of Malfoy Manor. They started to walk up the driveway, the sandy-blond haired and blue eyed woman with them looked around in awe. The Manor was white marble with statues and fountains in front of it and hedgerows lining the drive. As they got closer she could see that it was three stories tall with a double door made of oak. 'This place is huge' she thought.

"Welcome to my home Candy and Angel." Draco said to the woman and a girl with her.

"Your home but.." Candy said.

"I will explain later, Ok." Draco said. Candy looked at Draco and nodded. They entered the manor and saw all the house elves in the entery hall. The house elves told them that they were informed about Draco coming home and would have supper on the table in thirty minutes. Candy and Angel were led to their rooms to freshen up.

Thirty minutes later they were in the dining room. Sitting around a table that could easily hold fifty people around it. Angel was at one end of the table with four house elves sitting with her. The rest of them were sitting at the other end of the table when the food appeared. They all ate their fill and when the dessert appeared they started to talk.

"Dragon what is this all about?" Candy asked.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I just found out that my family has a little something in its family coda that says that if a present Lord can not continue in His duty for a month or more then His heir becomes Lord. My father was the Lord a little over a month ago my father was arrested, my father is the type to through money to make things go away, my mother knew about this thing and when I was injured and stayed in the hospital my mother removed all the family money from the bank. What mother did not know was that father made me empty my personal account into the family accounts so when she emptied the accounts she thought that I still had my own money and she went into hiding. You know the rest." Draco said to Candy.

"Ya... So where were you?" Candy asked Narcissa.

"After making certain that Draco was taken care of at the hospital. I went to the bank and took all the money out. Then I got a room at the Severed Hand. I know that place makes the place that you were staying at look like a luxury hotel but it was the last place your father would look for me if he got out. I kept up with the news, if he got out I was going to pick you up at your godfathers and we would go some place, and start over. You see in our culture the only way to get out of a marrage is if your husband wishes it or the head of your family allows it. My husband is the type that does not give up his possessions and I was his possession. I know that you were Prostitutes and in away so was I. Now we can put that behind us and start over." Narcissa said. They talked for alittle while longer and then went to bed.

_Order Headquarters - nine o'clock p.m._

Almost all the Order was there only two more order members and they would be ready to talk about the will. Those that were already there were talking amonst themselves when the last two members came in.

"Where have you two been?" Dumbledore asked. "I called for the meeting three hours ago."

"The Ministry was informed about the Empirial line showing up again. So for the past five hours we have been going over Royal protocol and getting fitted for our new uniforms. Tonks and I are hungry, tired, and would like to get to our beds but we are here." Shacklebolt said as he and Tonks sat down. Molly put dishes in front of them and they started to eat.

"Very well lets..." Dumbledore started to say as Hedwig flew in.

"That's Hedwig, Harry's owl with a stack of letters." Ron said as Hedwig landed in front of Hermione to remove the letters.

"Do not touch those they maybe trapped." Dumbledore said.

"If it was any other owl but Hedwig I would agree with you but this is Hedwig. She would not allow anybody to touch her letters without her getting hurt first." Hermione said as she untied the letters. "Since she was not hurt these came from Harry. Now I will hand them out. Red envelopes... well this one is for Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, The Longbottoms, and Moody. Normal envelopes.. for Ron, Ginny, Me, Neville, and Luna. Those two and the Longbottom letters will have to be forwarded to them. A grey envelope for Dumbledore. Last but not least two blue envelopes for Shacklebolt and Tonks." Hermione said as she was handing the letters out. Shacklebolt and Tonks stopped eating as soon as they heard the colour of their mail and snached the letters away from Hermione's hand. They opened the letters quickly and read through them.

Both Tonks and Shacklebolt got up and took out their wands. "Dumbledore do you wish to read your letter?" Shacklebolt asked. Dumbledore looked between the two Aurors and picked up his letter. He broke the seal and started to read the letter. "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for High Treason by the order of the Lord Regent. Will you come quietly?" Shacklebolt asked as Dumbledore finished reading.

"And if I do not?" Dumbledore asked.

"Then by dawn, Your family will be arrested, the press will have the story out, and you will be hunted by everybody in the wizarding world. If you come quietly your family will not be bothered." Shacklebolt said. By this time everybody was quietly talking amonst themselves and those that got letters from Harry were reading their letters. The letter resipiants had looks of shock and out rage on their faces as they read.

Dumbledore looked around to see if he had any support in the room. He realised that everybody now knew about his actions. Severus looked at him as if he were a potions mistake and he knew that Severus was told about his stopping the money for his research. Molly, Auther, and Remus looked like they were going to start screaming at him. Moody had his wand out and pointed at Dumbledore. The children looked at Dumbledore like he was Umbridge, with disgust clearly writen on their faces. "Very well I will come Quietly. Shall we go Mr. Shacklebolt and Ms. Tonks." Dumbledore said as he got up from his chair.

Tonks put magical restraints on Dumbledore and they left the room. Everybody talked about the letters for another two hours and then went to bed.

**Next Chapter : Moving**

To all my reviewers Thank You.

**Please Review!**


	5. Interlude

I have so many reviews that I am going to give you a treat. I have alot of reviewers asking about the letters and will that I have decided to write an interlude focusing on those things.

**I do not own you do not sue**

**Interlude : Letters and Will**

In the last chapter the friends of Harry all got plain envelopes with letters in them. All the letters were the same since Harry has not had time to read the letters from his friends.

**Dear (add friend name)**

**I am sorry for not writing sooner. I have only just got your letters to me from Dumbledore's private rooms. I had the gobins find and return all my papers that Dumbledore had in his possession. I will write a more detailed letter once I have had time to read your letters properly.**

**Your Friend**

**Harry James Black-Potter-Evens-Yangsidhe**

The next group of people to get letters were the red envelopes. Each of the red envelopes got a copy of the will. Red envelopes in the Yangsidhe way indicates a gift of some kind.

Here is the will :

**The Last Will and Testement of The Potter Family**

**We, James and Lily Potter, being of sound mind and body do hereby declair this our last will. If we have died before our son, Harry, is old enough to start school then Sirius Black is to take care of him. If Sirius is unable to take care of our son then those below named are to be asked to take care of him, under no circumstance is our son to go live with the Dursleys. He may know about them after his first year of schooling but not before that.**

**These are the people that are to take care of our son if Sirius can not be there :**

**Remus Lupin**

**The Weasleys**

**The Longbottoms**

**Alastor Moody**

**Severus Snape**

**Now that that is taken care of time to get to the bequeaths :**

**To Remus Lupin, My friend and fellow Marauder, I leave to you Marauder's Haven. You always liked that place. **

**To Sirius Black, My friend and fellow Marauder, I leave you the care of my son and Potter Manor. Take care of both for me.**

**To Alastor Moody, My friend and fellow Auror, I leave you my collection of Dark Detectors.**

**To Severus Snape, My foil and favourite prankee, I leave you enough money to finish your research and the Potter faamily Apothecaries. I also wish to say sorry for how I acted in school.**

**To Peter Pettigrew, My friend, fellow Marauder and Secret Keeper, If we died because you gave us to Voldemort then may you rot in Hades otherwise I leave you the cottage in France.**

**To the Longbottoms, We share many things, I Leave you that place in Egypt that you like. Use it well.**

**Signed By **

**James Potter Lily Potter**

**Witnessed By**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Along with the will each got a letter

**Dear Moony :**

**I miss him but now I know about my heiritage and I will help you. I knoow you do not take charity but this is not charity this is family helping family. If Dumbledore followed the wishes of my parents then you could have been raising me. I have put the deed to Marauders Haven in the envelope. Invite me over some time it looks nice.**

**Your Family**

**Harry James Black-Potter-Evens-Yangsidhe**

**-------------------**

**To Moody :**

**You probibly checked this letter with every spell that you know. I put the key to the vault that holds the Dark Detectors in the envelope. I ask you to help tha Aurors that got Blue envelopes with their duty.**

**Sinserly :**

**Harry James Black-Potter-Evens-Yangsidhe**

**------------------**

**To The Weasleys :**

**As you read in the will my parents wished for you or another to take care of me. You have always treated me like family so it is my turn to treat you as family. In the envelope you will find the deed to Potter Manor. Since Sirius is nolonger with us I feel that you should have it. Take care of yourselves and I will see you when things settle down.**

**Your Family :**

**Harry James Black-Potter- Evens-Yangsidhe**

**-----------------**

**To Severus Snape :**

**My father funded your research after school. His way of apologising for his actions. After they died Dumbledore, who was the Potter's account manager, stopped the funding. The deeds to the Apothicaries are in the envelope along with a Royal Decree to help with your research. I ask that when you find a cure to Lycanthropy you give it to Remus.**

**From the pen :**

**Harry James Black-Potter-Evens-Yangsidhe**

**Lord Regent**

The next set are the blue envelopes. Blue envelopes in the Yangsidhe way are orders to the royal gaurd, the Aurors.

**To the royal gaurd :**

**You are ordered to Arrest one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for High Treason. If he fights the arrest then you are to do everything in your power to affect the arrest.**

**Lord Regent Harry James Black-Potter-Evens-Yangsidhe**

The last envelope handed out was the dark grey envelope. Dark grey envelopes in the Yangsidhe way are sent to inform a person of their arrest warrent.

**Mr. Dumbledore :**

**This is to inform you that you are being charged with High Treason. For your acts against the person, Harry James Black-Potter-Evens-Yangsidhe, you are to be brought before the Royal Court to answer these charges.**

**Lord Regent Harry James Black-Potter-Evens-Yangsidhe.**

I have also been asked about the Dursley children and my thinking into the Yangsidhe thing. So I will try to explain that below.

The Yangsidhe : they are also known as the children of fire, they are like all of the elven races but they can not be bred only born. So in this social structure the male may be head of the family but the female holds all the power. They are very family oriented with a communal mind that all Yangsidhe share. The Head male of the family will do anything to protect the family, even die, especially to protect the females of the family.

In this story Harry is head male of the family becuase he is magical. The twins that Petunia carries will be born pure Yangsidhe. Since the twins are a male and a female, the male will be Emperor and the female will be the Bearer of the next Emperor and his Bearer. Harry could be Emperor since he is a male Procreater so he could have children but he does not wish to have children in that way. Harry has taken the title of Lord Regent his duty is to get the magical community ready for the twins coming of age.

The Tjisidhe : they are also known as the children of water or, to wizards, House Elves. Their only weakness is that they have to serve. If a tjisidhe loses their place in a service position they can die.

In this story Dobby and Winky bond to Harry and his Aunt Petunia. The bonding is very important to the story but I will get to that in two or three chapters. Some of you reviewers will notice that House Elves were sitting with Draco and the others at the table during dinner. I will explain that next chapter.

The Sidhe : they are also known as the children of air or High Elves, Sky Elves. The look similar to Yangsidhe but they have no problem having children, they can be born or bred. Their greatest weakness is cold iron or steel, it is death metal to them. They must procreate with someone that is as powerful as them, since most humans do not have enough magic in them to have children with a Sidhe half bloods are very rare. There are two known ways to have a half blood child, the first is to force to magic on to the human host turning the human insane, the second is to infuse the host with magic using the Harmony of two Bards. There is a third way but you will have to wait for the next chapter.

**That concludes the interlude**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
